Too Hot
by H.dollz
Summary: "Two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, they lose. The winner gets to do whatever they wants to the loser." Let the games begin. Raura/PWP/Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Too Hot**

* * *

A knock at the front door jolted Ross out of what his family called his 'video-gaming trance'. They'd named it appropriately, because it _was _like a trance, and he often found himself completely unaware of his surroundings while he played. He sighed and hoped that someone else would go get it, not wanting to pause the game now. He was in the zone, nearly having gotten to the end of the level he had been stuck on for days. As the knock came again, he remembered that no one else was home, and he would be forced to get the hell up and answer the door. He sighed, saved the game and made his way to the door, pulling it open.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Laura?"

The brown-haired, doe-eyed beauty rolled her eyes, then imitated his expression of confusion. "Ross?"

His eyes trailed over her body once, looking at what she was wearing and picturing what was under it. He couldn't help it anymore. He was a man, gor Christ sake. And he doubted he could stop being as attracted to her. It would take a stronger man than him.

She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it absently.

Ross took a deep breath

_Yeah, a _really _strong man. _

She was dressed simply, jeans and a pink, low-cut blouse. He marveled at the fact that she could get his heart beating a little faster by this simple ensemble. He also appreciated the fact that his being vertically gifted allowed him to see down her top.

Ross smiled a little, stepping back to let her in. He shut the door behind him, then leaned against the door, arms folded. Laura turned to face him.

"Why are you here?"

Laura sighed. "Gee, Ross, you sure do know how to make a girl feel welcome."

Ross didn't answer, still looking at her. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate her being here, but her visits were rare, and almost never as spontaneous as this. Also, a smaller voice in the back of his mind reminded him that it wasn't the best idea to be alone with Laura. He honestly didn't trust himself, and he knew he'd probably end up scaring her away. Or completely ruining their friendship.

He held her gaze for a while, until she looked away, making her way into the living room.

As she turned, his eyes traveled to her ass. He couldn't even bring himself to feel guilty about his anymore, the way he practically undressed her with his eyes every time he was with her.

"I was really bored at home." Laura explained, sitting, cross legged on the large white couch. "Vanessa's out with her friends, Raini's at a family thing..." she shrugged, laying down. "So I came here. Where is everyone?"

Ross sat on the couch beside her. "Out. I would've gone, too, but I wanted to finish this game," he nodded to the television, where the game he had been playing remained frozen.

"Oh," she said, looking up at him now, because she was lying down and he was sitting. "But I'm more important than your game. Right?"

His lips twitched, smiling. "Of course."

Ross picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, looking for something they could watch. He settled on an interesting-looking movie, where some car had just gotten blown up, setting the remote down.

Laura made a noise of disgust. "Ugh. We are not watching this."

Ross looked down at her. "I think you're forgetting whose house this is."

She narrowed her eyes at him, holding her hand out to him. "Remote." she demanded. He looked down at her hand, then back at her.

"Nope."

Laura sat up, a pout on her face that was probably meant to show anger, but made her look... well, an infuriating mixture of both cute and sexy. Like a displeased kitten mixed with ... well, Laura.

Laura. His frustratingly sexy, adorable co-star. He saw her eyes dart in the direction of the remote, and he stuffed it behind him, out of her reach.

"Ross," she groaned, folding her arms. The sound did things to him. He couldn't really help imagining his name leaving her lips in other, less-clothes situations... That and she fact that her folding her arms made her breasts, well... apparent.

As he finally dragged his eyes back to her face, there was a little smirk on her lips. "You done?"

Ross cleared his throat. "Done what?"

"Mentally undressing me?"

He rolled his eyes, willing himself not to blush. "You're delusional. Just sit and watch the movie."

She sighed. "I could watch T.V. at home. I came here because I wanted to be with an actual person."

Ross sighed, switching the T.V. off. "Okay. Okay. What do you want to do?"

Even as he said the words, a million possibilities raced through his mind, none of which were ever going to happen. She had never shown any interest in him, apart from the harmless flirting that happened every so often. Laura sat cross-legged.

"Let's play a game."

* * *

Eight card games, four rounds of four-in-a-row, three staring contests and six arm wrestling competitions later, Laura found herself lying with her legs in Ross' lap, still insisting that he had cheated on the last arm-wrestling competition.

"Laura, face it. I'm stronger than you."

Laura scoffed. "Yeah, no shit, but I _know _you cheated on that last one."

"Don't be such a sore loser,"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he couldn't help but wonder how it's feel against his. Also, against other parts of his body...

"Wanna play another game?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She looked at him. "Why, so you can _cheat _again? Because I'm pretty sure I could've wo-"

Ross pressed a finger against her lips. "Shh," He watched her, eyebrows raised, until she nodded. "Wanna hear about the game"? Laura nodded again.

He moved his finger away from her lips, noting that her cheeks seemed more flushed than before. He shook the thought out of his head. Her legs shifted a little in his lap, brushing against his crotch, and he found himself having to grit his teeth to keep from moaning aloud. It was like the atmosphere had suddenly shifted from light to so heavy, so thick, they both could feel it.

"So what are the rules..." she asked, catching his eye. "for this game?"

"We kiss." she heard a breathing catch a little, and then become heavier. She didn't object or run away screaming or anything. She held his gaze. "without stopping, and without touching. Whoever touched the other first loses."

The corner of her mouth pulled upwards into a smirk. "What do I get when I win?"

"Confident?"

"Very,"

Ross wished he could have the same confidence. He had a feeling me would cave within the first two seconds or so. He couldn't kiss her and not touch her. Even the thought was an impossibility to him. As if wanting to tease him further, she stretched a little, her shirt rising over her stomach, exposing a few inches of her creamy flesh.

"The winner gets to do whatever he... or she wants to the loser," his voice was hoarse, as he dragged his gaze from the skin she had revealed to her face.

And then something seemed to just snap.

Laura was sitting up, her hands on her knees and pressed her lips against his, clenching her fists in an effort to keep them by her sides.

Ross' lips parted, gently nibbling her bottom lip. She gasped, and his tongue slid against hers. He fisted the cushion beneath him, trying not to give in, to touch her...

He knew what a minx Laura could be when she wanted to. He couldn't take whatever sexual torture she had in mind for him.

But, as his tongue swirled wet against hers, her breathing becoming heavier, as well as his, she caved, her hands tangling into his hair, trailing over his body, pulling him closer to her.

"Ross..." she found herself moaning.

He smirked. "I win."

* * *

**Well. So. Yeah.**

**I should be updating one of my other fics, but Raura took over. **

**Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Hot**

* * *

Laura's on her back, suddenly. Legs wrapped around my waist, arms over my shoulders, her lips kissing mine in the most tantalising way...

I have to have her. Now. How I've resisted up to this point, I do not know.

I break the kiss, leaning with my forehead against hers for a few seconds. Her pink lips are parted and her chest is heaving against mine. She suddenly lifts her hips, impatiently pressing herself against me, a soft sigh falling from her lips as she feels me.

I'm rock hard, and who could blame me? The pure re-incarnation of sex is beneath me, grinding herself against me, small, breathy sighs leaving her every so often.

"How..." I start off, then have my breath knocked out of me again as her hand starts to travel down my stomach.

"Mm?" She murmurs, her fingers trailing lightly over the bulge in my jeans.

"How far do you-" _moan_, "-want to go?"

"It's up to you," she breathes. "you won. Remember?"

The reminder is enough.

I pull off her pants, trailing my hands over every inch of soft, creamy skin.

**Laura: **

I was panting. Every breath I took, no matter how hard I tried to calm myself was quick and shallow and left me feeling even more flustered than before.

'Flustered' was an understatement.

I was on _fire_. Every kiss, every touch, did nothing to satiate the gnawing ache inside of me, it only fuelled it more.

"Ross-" I started to say; the words were cut off before they could leave my mouth by a long, needy moan. It was hard to believe that it was me making that sound, the sound that nothing, no-one, not even myself had been able to elicit before. I guessed that it shouldn't surprise me.

This was Ross.

Suddenly, he was lifting my shirt over my head, nearly ripping my bra in half in his impatience.

"God, Laura," he moaned, his lips against my neck. "Black lace? Are you trying to kill me?" I looked down at myself and saw what he was saying.

"Depends," I gasped. "Is it working?"

I was writhing now, in sync with the desperate movement of his hips, his hands teasing my breasts roughy, pinching my nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

"So fucking beautiful," he groaned, his lips on mine again.

His shirt was gone with a few flicks of my wrist. Ditto his jeans. He grabbed my panties, bunching the material up and at waist and then pulling, literally tearing them off. I gasped.

"Ross! I liked those!"

But, without the slightest preamble, his hand was trailing past my navel, cupping me with his palm, using the heel of his hand to rub against the swollen bundle of nerves.

"So fucking wet," he moaned, his lips at my ear. "Is that for me, Laur?"

My moan was nearly a wail, it was so frantic.

He began rubbing at his clit with his fingers in firm, confident circles. My hips arched towards him, silently pleading,_ more, more, more, more..._

He sucked hard on my neck, adding additional stimulation to my overloaded system. Keeping his thumb on my clit, he pushed his middle finger into me, demanding everything my body had to offer.

The pit of my stomach felt like it was being coiled into a tight knot, twisting further and further and further still, until Ross had brought me up so high, I felt I needed to brace myself for the fall. My mouth opened on a silent scream before I felt the knot spiral free in a burst of pure radiating heat. I exploded. All of me and all for him. I could feel myself pulsing with my release, clenching tightly onto empty space. I'd never come so quickly or so hard in my life.

"Yes, Laura," he moaned, "such a good fucking girl,"

Has I thought I was on fire before? Hat was nothing, I realised, compared to now. I felt like I would combust with every rotation of his fingers, his index finger joining his middle and he pushed then deeper inside of me.

I gasped, feeling like my heart was pausing in my chest. The pleasure was too much, too intense, blinding. I grabbed his forearm, begging him to slow down. But with his free arm, he yanked mine away, holding it against the couch, above my head.

I was completely at his mercy.

He stopped all of a sudden, and I looked at him with wide eyes as he started to move. He dropped to his knees on the ground in front of me, kissing my waistline.

"Oh, _fuck,_" I whimpered, throwing my arm over my face. He wasn't going to...?

I was answered soon enough, feeling his tongue trailing up and down my slit roughly. My hips arched off the bed towards his mouth, my chest heaving.

I was mewling like a fucking cat.

He placed one hand on my stomach, holding me down as he continued his assault.

I was a mess. The only thing on my mind was his name.

I moved my arm from its place over my eyes to see his head burrowed between my thighs, his eyes trained on mine with a hunger and intensity could've killed me right then.

I grabbed the nearest cushion and smothered myself, pressing it over my face and screaming into it.

"Take that thing off, Laura," he ordered, trailing a hand up my stomach, teasing my nipple. I shook my head.

He pressed his thumb against my clit and rubbed. "Off." he repeated.

"I c-can't," I stuttered, holding onto the cushion, my hips gyrating towards him of their own accord. "I'm a m-mess,"

"You are the sexiest thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing," he said. He sounded like he was angry at me. "Now take it off,"

His lips wrapped around my clit, sucking. I screamed again. "I'm burning, R-Ross,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

He placed a finger at my entrance. "Does it ache for me?"

I just wailed in reply, past speech.

"Then take that thing off your face."

I pulled the cushion away, letting it fall on the ground. He smirked. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked, pushing his finger into me, slowly fucking me with it.

I was done.

With a cry of his name, fell of the edge, my hands going to his hair, grabbing it in fistfuls.

He stopped then, his eyes back on my face.

I rolled my hips towards him in frustration, then, suddenly, through my haze, I saw that he was pressing his hips against the couch, trying to relieve himself of the ache I knew came with being denied release. I felt a sudden rush of tenderness as he put my own pleasure before his.

He followed my gaze, then looked at me again.

Then he was over me, and my hands were pulling off his boxers. I spread my legs.

My eyes trailed south again, and I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped me as I took in his length. Well, I guessed I should've seen it coming. He was big all over. It had to even out.

The head of his cock trailed my slit, guided by him, the both of us moaning at the contact.

He sighed suddenly, as if he had remembered something. I looked at him.

"Tell me you're on birth control," he begged, his jaw clenching with the effort of holding still.

I nodded. "I am,"

And then, without any warning, he was inside me, filling me, knocking the breath out of me, finally, finally satisfying the aching craving that I'd felt since I first walked into his house.

My toes curled, and my legs were nearly limp. His mouth let loose a string of expletives as he grabbed my hips, repeating his actions again.

"Oh God," I moaned. "**_Ross!_**"

He let out a choked moan, suddenly raising my legs so they were over his shoulders. The action helped him go deeper, and I found myself whimpering again.

My hand trailed up my stomach, over the swell of my breast, pinching gently. He watched, then closed his eyes, groaning louder.

"Don't fucking do that, Laura," he pleaded, opening his eyes again. "I'm trying really hard not to pound you into this couch right now and you're not helping,"

"Sorry," I said, but the weak, needy tone of my voice didn't make the sarcasm in it clear enough.

He stopped all of a sudden, still inside me, suddenly brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

And here he was, the Ross that I had known for years. The sweet, gentle one. Not that I didn't love it when he was like this. To say I loved it would be an understatement. But knowing that he was only like this with me, that I could bring out this reaction in him, it felt good.

He breathed deeply. "Laura..."

"I love you," I said it before I could stop myself. Maybe it wasn't the right time. Alright, it definitely wasn't the right time. He was _insid_e me for goodness sake.

I looked down.

"I love you, too." He told me.

I looked up again.

Then, before I could say anything, he pulled out and thrust into me again,

He thrust into me slowly and gently... way too slowly and gently.

"Ross, please," I whimpered, gripping the couch beneath me.

"Please what?"

As if he didn't know.

"Take me," I begged.

He chuckled. "Anything for you."

I guessed I should have seen this being the outcome, when he suggested that game. Maybe I did.

He slowly withdrew each of his several inches, one by one, then slammed into me, swiftly pounding me into the couch.

"Ugh!" I screamed, but he was already moving.

In and out, fast and hard.

"More, more, more," I panted wantonly.

"So good, so fucking right," he groaned. "You're so beautiful,"

I was climbing to terrifying heights. My skin burned and I ached for the fall. I knew he was close, too, his hands gripping my waist so tight I knew he would leave bruises. I didn't care.

And then I snapped.

My entire frame shivered, my inner walls tightening around his filling length.

"_Laura_!" He growled, finding his release, too, claiming my body as his.

He rolled over so he was next to me, our breathing coming in ragged pants. I could feel the silent questions in the air.

_Did we just...?_

_What does this mean?_

"So," he started off, looking at me. I looked up at him, my head laying on his chest. "you love me, huh?"

"Um," I looked down. "I... Maybe."

I felt his body shake with laughter. I pinched his arm. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Laura," he said, still laughing. "you just begged me to fuck you, and now you're too shy to tell me you love me?"

I blushed. I couldn't help it. "Yeah, well I wasn't the only one who said it," I reminded him, looking at him accusingly.

"I do love you," he said, his voice softer.

I blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well. I love you, too. I guess."

He smiled again. I felt my eyes flickering closed as we fell asleep...

And woke up a few hours later to the sound of the rest of his family banging on the door and telling for Ross to open it.

I looked at both our naked bodies, shaking him awake.

_Shit_.


End file.
